Eyes That Could See Through Me
by kensan-nixme
Summary: A sound village ninja escaped from Orochimaru's hands and landed on the village of Konoha. Everybody likes her except Neji, who seems to be suspecting something fishy about her, especially her interesting bloodline limitnejixoc
1. Default Chapter

**HELLO NARUTO FANS! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT IT'S SO NICE TO WATCH NARUTO. ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WATCH IT IN YOUR COSTUME OR WITH SOMEONE WHO LIKES NARUTO AS MUCH AS YOU DO. TRUST ME, I DO THAT A LOT. A LITTLE NOTE THOUGH, SOME OF THE CHARACTERS HERE MAY BE A BIT OOC…ESPECIALLY SASUKE, GENMA, AND KAKASHI – IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS – OH AND ALSO NEJI (,)**

**BY ORDER OF THE GODAIME HOKAGE, TSUNADE: NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the manga and the anime, Naruto.**

_**BEFORE THE STORY STARTS, THERE WOULD BE AN INTRODUCTORY SONG… ROCKS (,)**_

**START OF THE STORY:**

**

* * *

Prologue by Sutefani-chan _(all rights reserved)_**

Staring blankly ahead through the big windowpanes, he couldn't think of anything but his own welfare. He felt that he was indeed the most powerful and, greedy as he was, he was still craving for it. Power. Such his goal was to destroy the world and conquer the villages, making the weak as his slaves of destruction.

The sky was painted with shades of blood as the sun dramatically sets west, paving way for the night to come. Darkness. His lips were brought to a small, sinister smile. He was, obviously, brought up with it… _since the very beginning._

"Orochimaru…"

His thoughts came to a halt as a big puff of smoke formed from behind him, a white haired jounin appearing amidst it. He wore a pair of round-rimmed glasses, and on his forehead was a forehead protector, bearing the sign of the village of Oto on it.

Orochimaru coldly tilted his head to his right and turned his head slightly to glance at the ninja who was half-kneeling behind him, then returned his gaze back at the dark red sky ahead of him.

"What is it now, Kabuto?" he hissed.

The ninja named Kabuto paused for a moment, and then said, his head bowed, "Orochimaru, I'm afraid she has escaped."

Still had his back at Kabuto, he let a few seconds pass, his hands to his back. Forming a small, sinister smile, he replied, "Aa."

Upon surprise, Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, Orochimaru quickly said, "I know she's going to, my dear Kabuto."

Kabuto tried to ask him how, but considered it was not wise to question him, said instead, "Should we send ninjas to come after her?"

"Iie," Orochimaru hissed, still staring at the red horizon before his eyes, "I think it's best to leave her be for a while and see what our little tanuki's up to this time. I have a feeling that this little escape of hers will only lead to her destruction, piece by piece."

With that, he widen his maniacal smile, with a twinge of malice twinkling in his eyes. _Or so it seems…_

_End of prologue _

* * *

"I must run fast, he could be anywhere," said by a 13 year old gennin as she approached the near village.

Collecting Chakra on her feet, she jumped on the nearest tree and jumped from one to another, reaching the fully guarded gate.

"Halt, who goes there?" said the ANBU who was near the gate.

She jumped out of the tree she last stood on and said, "I need to speak to the Hokage," panting.

"Do you have a permit? Uh, you're from the village of Oto, you can't go in unless you're a Konoha villager or if you have a permit." Said the other ANBU.

"You don't understand, I really need to speak to him, right away!" yelled the girl.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said, you can't go in.-." answered back by the ANBU.

"Let me through!" shouted the furious gennin.

"I've had it, kid. Go away, or else…" said the pissed ANBU.

They were all surprised, she made a hand seal and then she jumped up high and then disappeared. Eventually she got in.

Running fast and trying to avoid the ANBUs, she couldn't really see her way due to many people on the streets. _Obviously, it's market day._ She thought. Making her way, she had passed the crowded place and seemed to have passed a small alley. The alley was a little bit dark but on the end of it was too bright, she wasn't able to see her way, until…

"Ouch! Uh, oh, gomen nasai!" said the girl who seem to have bumped a special jounin.

"Oh, are you all right, pretty girl? You seemed to be in a hurry, what's your name? And what are you doing here?" asked the jounin who seems to be interested in her.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Kameyama Naja, I'm here to meet the Hokage, it's about… hey! I already gave you my name, shouldn't you introduce your self? I mean…" Naja said as she looked around, seeing if there are still more ANBUs chasing her.

"Oh yeah, you have a point. Shiranui, Genma Shiranui. How old are you? Coz I'm 29 and still single." He said in total suave. Obviously, he's trying to impress her…

"Gomen, Genma-san, I'm only 13…" she said trying to keep her poise and avoiding each other's glances.

"WHAT! You're only 13, you're too pretty to be 13. Well, for me of course." Genma said in shockness and disappointment, "Oh well, nice timing Naja, I was about to go to him myself. Since we're both on the same track, can we go together?" he said trying to convince her.

"Fine, I'm coming with you, since you know the way." Naja said.

Walking along with Genma, Naja saw many villagers kept on staring at the redhead's forehead protector.

"Anou… Genma-san, can we go a little bit faster? Because people kept on staring and it's not comfortable, really." She muttered at Genma.

"Don't worry, Miss Universe, we're already near to the place." Genma said in a teasing tone when he said, 'Miss Universe'.

_Grr… Genma no Baka, _she thought.

They were walking in complete silence, until…

"We're here!" said Genma, almost startling Naja.

They went inside and Genma told the ANBU, "She's with me," and the ANBU let them in. Now they were inside the old palace. They entered the hall before them and then closed the door.

"Ohayo de gozaimasu, Master Hokage. Here are all the files you wanted me to arrange. Oh, before I forgot, I bumped into an Oto ninja and she said that she wants to talk to you." Genma said as he put the files on one corner.

"Aa, yes. You're Kameyama Naja. One of our ANBUs told me you have escaped them." The Sandaime Hokage said, smiling at her with one brow raised.

"Hehehe… gomen nasai…" she said sheepishly.

"What made you come here?" asked the Hokage. Her answer became serious…

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I, Kameyama Naja, am here to tell you something important."

"I'm here to listen, my child."

"Well, I'm here to tell you t-that…that I was the one kidnapped by Orochimaru. I was eight years old then and my abilities were not yet developed, so I wasn't able to protect myself. He trained me for five years and with that I developed my bloodline ability. He used me to get the power he wanted. He told me to cooperate with him or else he would kill the people I love. So I killed many innocent people under his orders. I was left with no choice and yet I don't want to kill innocent people. Watashiwa…I don't want to go back to him, please protect me here…" she said as she tried not to make the tears fall down and not to remember the pain she once felt.

"Your bloodline started with your great ancestors; they were very good in battle and missions. They were once members of the Shinobi Hunters, they hunt for the missing-nins and kill the traitors. Yours is a very special bloodline… in your clan… if a ninja from a different village ever witnesses the ability would be killed or would be married to one of the clan members."

"I-I know t-that, sir…"

"Orochimaru kidnapped you because he knew that you are the strongest successor of your clan even if you're a late bloomer since in your clan, that bloodline is expected to develop at the mild age of five."

"…"

"Come closer, child. I want to give you something," said the Hokage as he motioned Naja to come near him. Naja obediently approached him and as soon as she was standing close to him, the Hokage took the Oto forehead protector off of Naja's forehead and replaced it with a Konohagakure no Sato forehead protector.

"You're home. You won't need that Otogakure no Sato forehead protector anymore. Welcome back, Kameyama Naja," the Hokage said in a welcoming tone.

"Arigato de gozaimasu, Hokage-sama," she thanked him as she dried her tears.

* * *

Genma and Naja exited the Hokage's palace and walked around the village.

"Do you know what? The Chuunin Exams are fast approaching. If I may ask so, are you already a chuunin?" asked Genma.

"Iie, I'm not. I'm still a gennin."

"Aa. I see. So what are you gonna do now, Naja-chan?" asked Genma.

"I'm gonna roam around and be in touch with the other villagers here. And also I want to get an apartment near a public bathhouse, well, make it near a ramen stand also," smiled Naja.

"Nice idea, Naja. I'm getting a little bit hungry. Do you want to eat also? My treat!" said Genma with a hungry look.

"Ah, yes! I would like that." She replied.

* * *

They went to a ramen stand called Ichiraku. They saw three gennins and one silver-haired jounin.

"Ah. Ohayo, Kakashi-san! This is Kameyama Naja. She's from the village of Oto but originally she came from Konoha," said Genma to Kakashi. Instantly, the three gennins turned around to see this Naja girl.

"Wow, you're so pretty, right, Sasuke-baka?" asked a blonde-haired boy to a silent boy named Sasuke.

Sasuke apparently just grunted. _Hmph, a weird, stoic kid_, thought Naja of Sasuke.

"Hmm…Sasuke-no-baka! Maybe you're just too stupid to not notice how perfect she is. Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your cool ninja at your service and I want to be a Hokage someday, and that stoic ninja over there is Stupid – ACK!"

"Naruto, don't you dare call my Sasuke-kun stupid again! You hear me?" yelled Sakura at Naruto as she punched him on the head. Then she turned to Naja, "Hello, Naja. I'm Haruno Sakura. A proper introduction to Uchiha Sasuke, he is the number one rookie of the year and the coolest ninja ever unlike that wart over there," she said to Naja.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all," Naja replied.

_She's so pretty and perfect! I must date her sometime_, grinned Naruto in his mind.

_I never knew that someone could be this beautiful. She's like a goddess. Maybe I'm just dreaming. Maybe if I pinch myself…_

"Ouch! Darn it!"

"Huh? Nani, _Sasuke-kun_?" asked Naja curiously, half-teasing.

"Hn," he grunted. But deep inside…_I'm not dreaming, _he thoughtand smiled in his head.

"Nandemonai," said Sasuke coldly.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? Is Sasuke-kun, alright?" asked Naja.

"I'm not sure. He's not like that before. Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" asked Sakura.

"Don't mind him. He's just crazy. Do you like ramen? My treat!" grinned Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. You don't have to pay 'coz I'm treating her today," smirked Genma.

"No, I'll pay so it won't be a burden to you, Genma-sensei," Naruto said as he tried to convince Genma.

"No, I'll pay, Naruto-kun." He replied trying to avoid his annoyed look.

Two minutes had passed and they were still arguing. _Hmm, men are crazy_, thought Sakura snobbishly, _well, except for my Sasuke-kun._

"SIGHS I'm not so surprised, her beauty can manipulate easy guys, right Sasuke?" muttered Kakashi to Sasuke.

"Nani, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Look," He pointed. "They're still fighting." He added.

"I'll pay…"

"No, I'll pay…"

"YAMERO! So that there won't be anymore problems, I'll pay!" yelled the furious Naja with flaming chakra on her hands.

They stopped and looked at her.

"Wow, you're even more beautiful when you're angry." Grinning harder, Naruto laid his arms around her shoulders, which made the flame in her hands vanish.

Upon seeing Naja's face, -disgusted and wide-eyed look-, Sasuke immediately commanded Naruto,

"STOP IT WART, DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S HAVING A HARD TIME? LET GO OF HER!"

"Yeah Naruto, stop it!" ordered Sakura.

"Fine, fine…" said Naruto as he let go of Naja.

"Are you alright, Naja?"

"Ha-hai… I must go now… sayonara," she said as she waved goodbye. Immediately, she ran fast as she could, away from them, blushing.

* * *

Walking along the road, Naja decided to train a little. And so, she did. After her training, she heard of some voices at the back of the tree. Creeping silently, she tried to find where those voices came from. Hiding behind a tree, she tried to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"Harder Hinata…" said by a female jounin with red eyes. (A/N: it looks more like SHARINGAN to me…)

"Shino, do you think Hinata can do it?" asked the gennin with a white puppy on his jacket.

"Yes…" he answered back.

"BARK… BARK…"

"Huh, what's the matter, Akamaru?" asked the gennin to his dog, named Akamaru.

"There's someone watching us," muttered Shino as he pointed at the tree.

"Aaaaa! Bugs!" screamed Naja as she tried to get rid of the insects on her and jumped out of her hiding place.

"BARK… BARK…" Akamaru wagged his tail.

"What did Akamaru said Kiba?" asked Hinata.

Ignoring her, he said to his sensei,

"She's beautiful, ne, Kurenai-sensei?"

_We're talking the same language…_ thought Shino.

"You're right, Kiba-kun… uh, miss, what's your name?" asked the jounin named Kurenai.

"I am Kameyama Naja, I came here to train. I didn't mean to distract you from your training, gomen nasai." She said as she bowed for apology.

"Uh… no need for apologies… it's ok… really… I'm Inuzuka Kiba, this is Hyuuga Hinata, this is Aburame Shino and this is our sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai" blushed Kiba.

"Yatta! I have an idea… why don't you train with us?" asked Kurenai.

"Arigato, Kurenai-sensei… demo, I just finished awhile ago." She answered politely.

"Oh drats…" Kiba muttered as he snapped his fingers.

"I haven't seen you here before," Shino said.

"Uh, I, I was kidnapped by Orochimaru when I was eight, and somehow, I managed to escape from the village of Oto," she muttered, head down.

"Who's Orochimaru?" asked Hinata.

"He is one of the Legendary Sennins and an S-rank most wanted ninja." Butted Kurenai.

"He must pay!" Kiba said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You can't catch him, he's too strong and powerful. Besides the village of Oto is not on the map, you can't find it," answered Naja dumbly.

Upon hearing the sentences of Naja, Kiba was taken back and just sat down facing the tree and hugging his knees with sort of blue flames floating around his head and the usual sound of a huge bell.

Quickly, Naja thought of an idea to make Kiba feel better.

"Uh, anou, Kiba-san… what is the name of your dog? He's so cute and… furry…"

"Oh, this is Akamaru," smiled Kiba sheepishly as he turned to her.

Naja approached closer and closer to him.

_What are you gonna do?_ Thought Kiba nervously, feeling his heartbeat faster and faster than the usual. Then, he sighed in relief…

"Hello Akamaru, you're so cute," said Naja as she pet the puppy on Kiba's jacket. That made him blush like a tomato.

_Of course, he looks like his owner…_ grinned Kiba.

He took off the hood of his jacket and put his hands inside his pockets. (A/N: Of coarse he has the puppy near his chest, that's why he blushed.)

"Look at Kiba's face go red," giggled Hinata.

"Yes, he seems to have a crush on her." Smiled Kurenai.

"Grr…" shot Shino.

_And this one seems to be jealous… I wonder if she already met the other teams…_ Kurenai smiled again.

With high senses, suddenly Naja felt four shurikens heading their way. As soon as the shurikens were near on Kiba, she caught them just in time with her fingers.

"Whoa, I didn't really felt that one coming. Arigato Naja-chan," thanked Kiba.

"It was nothing," smiled Naja.

"No, really, I owe you my life. Would you like to go out sometime?" asked Kiba. (A/N: he really felt the shurikens coming but he just let Naja to catch it so he would have an excuse to ask her out.)

"Mat'e, Kiba-san," whispered Naja and then she yelled, "Show your selves!"

"Wow, brains and beauty," said by a thin male gennin, with companies of a blonde haired girl and a fat kid who seemed to be gobbling on a bag of chips.

"Shikamaru, why'd yah do that for? Do you want to kill me? If she hadn't caught it, I would be… I would be dead…" yelled the furious Kiba.

"No it wasn't Shikamaru, it was me. I was just testing her. Don't worry, she passed," claimed the blonde girl.

"Hello, I am Yamanaka Ino, this is Nara Shikamaru and that fat kid over there is Akimichi Choji." Smirked Ino.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Kameyama Naja." Smiled Naja as she shook hands with Ino and the others.

"Well, I better be going now, arigato. Ja ne. And oh, Kiba-san, about the date, you should know me better, first." she said as she waved her hand, meaning, goodbye for now.

_Aw, she's leaving already, darn you Shikamaru! You ruined our moment!_ Thought Kiba.

"Sayonara" was the only thing they could say after she left.

"Not bad for a new comer, she's nice." Ino said with a smirk plastered on her face.

_-'TIL NEXT TIME! –_

_JA NE! (,)_

* * *

SO, YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY? WELL, I REALLY HOPE YOU DO. SO PLEASE BE POLITE AND REVIEW! REMEMBER, NO FLAMES, ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED! I WANNA THANK OUR LOCAL BAND, M.Y.M.P. FOR THE INSPIRATION FROM THEIR SONG, RUSH. I GOT THE TITLE FROM ONE LINE IN THEIR SONG. AND ALSO, I WANNA THANK MY BIG ONEESAN, SUTEFANI-CHAN FOR THE PROLOGUE AND FOR PROOFREADING THIS FIC. IF EVER YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT THE TITLE'S GOT TO DO WITH MY STORY, YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH, IF YOU CONTINUE READING THIS, OF COURSE! JA NE! (,)

_LIST OF WORDS TO KNOW:_

_Arigato- thank you_

_Gomen nasai- sorry_

_Demo- but_

_Sayonara- goodbye_

_Ja ne- see yah!_

_Baka- stupid, moron, idiot_

_Yatta – yey! _

_Hai- yes_

_Yamero- stop_

_Nandemonai- nothing_

_Iie- no_

_Otogakure no Sato- Hidden Village of Oto _

_Konohagakure no Sato- Hidden Village of Konoha_

_Shinobi Hunters- they are the ones who hunt the missing-nins_

_Missing-nins- they are the ones usually go to another villages and tell the secrets of Konoha. Usually called traitors_

_Sandaime Hokage- third ruler of Konoha_


	2. And So She Meets the Socalled Normal

**HELLO AGAIN, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED MY LITTLE FIC. TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, THIS WAS ONLY MY SECOND TIME TO WRITE, SO I THINK, UH… MY MAIN CHARACTER KAMEYAMA NAJA WAS TOO UH, YOU KNOW… UH, PERFECT TO ALMOST ALL OF THE BOYS SHE MET. IN SHORT, I'M NOT REALLY AN EXPERT ON THIS JOB… _GOMEN NASAI! (Naja's profile: view bottom page)_**

**( )()( . )(.) -DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT'S BOWING?**

**NOTE: I don't own Naruto anime and manga.**

**MANY CHARACTERS ARE HAVING A LOT OF OOCNESS SO, DON'T BLAME AND FLAME ME!**

**OH YEAH AGAIN, BY THE ORDER OF THE GODAIME HOKAGE, TSUNADE: _NO FLAMES ALLOWED, ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED…_**

**WELL, BEFORE THIS STORY STARTS, IT WOULD BE SAME WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER…** _ROCKS _

**_Chapter 2: AND SO SHE MEETS THE SO CALLED NORMAL_ _I WANNA ROCKS… _  
OK, OK, HEHEHE, ON WITH THE STORY… (o",o)** **

* * *

QUICK RECAP:**

"Hello, I am Yamanaka Ino, this is Nara Shikamaru and that fat kid over there is Akimichi Choji." Smirked Ino.

"Yoroshku onegaishimas, I am Kameyama Naja." Smiled Naja as she shook hands with Ino and the others.

"Well, I better be going now, arigato. Ja ne. And oh, Kiba-san, about the date, you should know me better, first." she said as she waved her hand, meaning, goodbye for now.

_Aw, she's leaving already, darn you Shikamaru! You ruined our moment!_ Thought Kiba.

"Sayonara" was the only thing they could say after she left.

"Not bad for a new comer, she's nice." Ino said with a smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

While exploring her new environment, she muttered, " I don't like the batch of male gennins this year, they think I'm perfect but I'm just a normal girl/ ninja. They're really crazy… I hope it will just turn to normal tomorrow; I just want to live as a normal ninja. BAKA! They are just being friends, right? If that is their way, I don't like it… they're being weird…" 

_They don't even know me, and they already wanna ask me out? One advice for them, KNOW ME BEFORE ASK ME! If anyone asks me out, reject, reject, and reject…_ she thought.

_What if I hurt their feelings? Hmph. I don't know what to do. Yatta! I know what, I'll just hide if they ask me out. Demo, Konoha-nins are really smart and immediately, they'll know where I'm hiding especially that Kiba kid, he can smell my scent; he has that darn cute dog, Akamaru._ She thought.

"Aaaa! Just to think of it makes my head hurt…" she said as she felt her head as if it was going to explode.

"I'll just rest here, for a sec," she muttered as she sat down under a huge sakura tree, and then laid herself down on the grass watching the blue, cloudy sky. She returned to Konoha to have no more problems, but now she just had a new one.

A few minutes had passed and she felt so tired, her eyes started to feel heavy; she didn't have any rest since her escape. She gently closed her eyes and slowly began to sink in deeper and deeper into darkness until a new light was shed on her world again; FREEDOM, FREEDOM at last… but then again… a pool of boys were drooling over her. She was used to living with boys all the time and it didn't bothered her before, (A/N: you know… she grew up with Kabuto and Orochimaru.) and now, it was different; she felt the same emotions coming out from each and every one of them. Now they're really freaky.

She dreamt of freedom, with no oneforcing her to kill or slay any one. She dreamt of peace, with no one to threat her beloved ones…

She didn't realize that she fell asleep for it was such a long dream. It only took her five minutes. She continued to dream, _freedom, freedom… sweet freedom…_ she felt like a genie that was being set free by her master.

Another five minutes had passed and she felt that someone was calling her, _MISS? MISS? DAIJOBU DESUKA? MISS? _He/she was gently tapping her shoulder. Alarmed, she immediately grabbed her kunai and then opened her eyes, widening in shock to see a gennin (whom she assumed was thirteen) and had a clothing of a green suit and had his forehead protector as a belt. She dropped her kunai and her mouth dropped also because of his…BIG EYEBROWS!

She couldn't utter a word because of those pair of eyebrows, _the-they're-really bi-big!_ She freaked out. She never thought that someone is living with thick eyebrows… (A/N: everybody's weird. Hehe…)

"BI-BII-BII. -!" She accidentally yelled then automatically, she covered her mouth. **:(O.O):**

"Don't worry miss, I'm not gonna hurt you or something," said the gennin.

"BI-BII-BIII…GGG" she swallowed the last part. **:(O.O):**

"Whoa… you're pretty. Aha! You must be Naja. Will you marry me – I mean be my teammate? I will protect you from any danger, anytime, anywhere… 'Til death do us part!" his eyes flamed after saying it, then raised his fist way up high, blushing. **:(TT,):**

"NANI! Marry you? I don't even know you!" yelled the surprised Naja. "And besides, how'd you know my name?" she added as she put her kunai back to her kunai holster.

"Uh, information spread quickly in Konoha…" he said.

"You mean gossip?" she said dumbly. **! ('',):**

"By the way, you already know my name, why don't you give me yours, am I polite or is it right?" she added a little serious.

"Aa, you're right, it's very impolite and very un-gentleman of me to forget. I am ROCK LEE!" he said as he bowed like a true gentleman.

**:( II,):**

"Nice to meet you Rock Lee, but if you want to marry me, YOU SHOULD KNOW ME FIRST!" she yelled. **! (TT) :**

He then gulped.

"I'm sick and tired of guys who do this freaking same thing… (Blush)- she thought-, and you just made it worse, by asking me to marry you! Do you have a sick bag?" she asked.

"Oh no! Are you alright Naja?" freaked out Rock Lee.

"Yes," said Naja.

Sighs of relief Relieved Rock Lee.

"I'm just testing you if you're like the others. Trust me, you're just one of them…" she narrowed her eyes. **:(TT):**

"Oh… what do you mean I'm just one of them?"

"Never mind,"

"No, really."

"Never mind,"

"You sure?"

"I said, never mind! So that means, NEVER MIND! Really…" she felt like her vein was popping. **:(TT.):**

"And one thing's for sure, I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE FORCING ME… AND I DON'T LIKE TOO MUCH PRESSURE, I'm sensitive and easily irritated, you know! And have I panic attacks…" she freaked out.

_Oh, she doesn't like people forcing her! That's one thing, _smirked Rock Lee. **:(TT,):**

"Why are you smirking? You're really freaking me out!" whined Naja.

"Nothing," he grinned. "Say, do you mind if I sit next to you?" he blushed beet red. **:(II,):**

"Fine, but don't think I'm paranoid because I'm not really used to the people here and this place anymore," she said.

"Ok." He smiled. **(",)**

They were sitting quietly on the green grass, watching the cloudy sky. It was really quiet, too quiet for them. She sighed then he sighed also until the silence was cut off by the call of a very huge voice.

"YO, LEE!" yelled the man. He was wearing the same outfit as Rock Lee but only a little different because he's wearing a jounin vest. (And only older also!)

_GOOD LEE! I see you're trying to apply my teachings, ON HOW TO COURT A GIRL! And what a nice choice! –_**Gai's thoughts.**

They looked to their left and saw the man who called Lee. Naja's eyes widened again, then her right eye twitched. She never thought that there would be another one living with HUGE EYEBROWS! So she thought if they're family, she then asked them.

"Are you two family?" she asked. **(oTT,o)**

"No Naja, he's my sensei and my 'IDOL', Maito Gai," introduced Rock Lee. Then Gai grinned at her, his teeth twinkling and with a matching proverbial _ting! _

"Oh, 'coz I thought you're father and son." She smiled.

"Ohayo. Its nice to meet you, Naja-dono" Gai greeted. "Don't worry, many people thought us as family too." He added.

"I'm really astounded by Rock Lee's idolism." She smiled. _Because he made his eyebrows thick like that jounin over there. –Naja's thought._

"Gomen nasai Naja-dono," –Gai

"Nandayou?" –Naja

"Rock Lee, he's not finished with his training, and I think he's disturbing you," –Gai

"No sir, he's not," she replied.

_REALLY GOOD! Lee's not disturbing her. He has 50-50 chances. Now, he'll be able to beat my rival, Hatake Kakashi's, students!_ Then he grinned again and positioned his hand in a 'thumbs up' style. Then Rock Lee replied the same way but with flaming eyes.

"What's with those guys?" she muttered. **(TT)?**

"Obviously, they're the only ones who understand each other. Hello, I'm Tenten." She greeted as she appeared from nowhere.

"Hello, I'm Naja, nice to meet you Tenten." Naja smiled.

Then another sound of SHUNSHIN was heard. _POOF_!

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This is Hyuuga Neji." Tenten pointed.

"Hello Neji." Smiled Naja.

"…" He just narrowed his eyes.

_Wow, I can feel he's vibes! I just know it. He's not blushing nor shaking! Yes, my prayers have been heard! At last, there's someone normal in this place! Almost all of the boys I met earlier were blushing; half of them were shaking and blushing. But at last! HALLELUIAH! I'm starting to like this place again… _

"Gai-sensei, can Naja train with us?" asked Rock Lee.

"It's ok with me, but ask her first if she already trained." He replied.

"Naja, have you trained already?" asked Rock Lee.

"Yes, a little bit a while ago." She smiled.

"Please?" he begged.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She smiled.

'_BYAKUGAN!' _

"Yeah Naja, why don't you train with us?" hissed Neji and then smirked.

"Thanks but no thanks, but I promise you next time," she replied.

"Make sure it would happen, Kameyama Naja." _Make sure it would happen, Naja-kun. Don't hide it; I know that you have: an advanced bloodline. _–Neji's thoughts. _But I can't seem to identify what type it is. –_Headded

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I still need to get an apartment. It was really nice to meet you all, I hope we could be really good friends, especially you, Tenten. SAYONARA!" she waved.

After five steps, something called her attention; it was four shurikens headed her way. _Not again! _She whined then pouted on her mind. It was fast, really fast but not that fast for two people. Just in time, when it was already near at her face, she caught them looking in the direction where she was going with her five fingers, then she threw them on the floor.

"Great senses and reflexes, Naja-kun," hissed Neji with a smirk on his fair face.

"…" She didn't look back; she just walked away until she was out of sight.

"Oh, darn it," muttered Rock Lee.

_

* * *

The people here are… nice… sighs… but it's also freaky and weird to know that people really like me. GOOD THING THERE'S ONE PERSON WHO'S NORMAL IN THIS VILLAGE, –Naja's thoughts_

It was almost 7:00 in the evening and she still needs to get an apartment to where she once had described to Genma. There, she arrived at the place and went inside the building and towards the counter.

"Ohayo, can I get a room, dozo?" asked Naja.

"OK, please take room 24 on the second floor," replied the hostess.

"Arigato de gozaimasu!" said Naja as she got the key the hostess handed to her.

She climbed the stairs. _Step, step, and step…_ she thought as she climbed up carrying her small bag. She hummed a sweet melody while she was smiling. Little does she know that there are only 3 rooms on each floor and she has the same apartment with two gennins she met earlier. Beside her, there was Sasuke on the right and Naruto on the left. Kakashi knew that his two boy students have a crush on the same girl, judging by their actions when they first saw Naja. So he thought of a plan, he told the hostess to put Naja between the rooms of the boy teammates. And also, he asked the hostess if she could spray one of her fragrant perfumes before Naja arrives on the second floor. What can I do? Kakashi likes to watch real live drama, so he moved to an apartment near to theirs.

"Hehehe… this is gonna be fun!" he cheered as he got the popcorn ready and a chair facing the wall. (A/N: why do you think he placed the chair facing the wall? THINK! Ok, give up? He will use the Sharingan to see through the wall, and besides he doesn't want to get caught.)

"The show will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

* * *

Naja finally arrived the second floor. Automatically someone already sprayed the perfume. _Sniffs hmm, country apple scent, _thought Naja.

* * *

Naruto was in his room lying on his bed, thinking of challenging Sasuke in an arm wrestling. He rolled to the other side of the bed and rolled back to where he was a moment ago. He stood up, took off his orange jacket and hung it on a nearby hanger. He was left with his orange pants and a black sleeveless loose shirt. He put his hands around his neck, and then yawned. He was starting to feel tired, eyes droopy and felt his body like it was under a zillion wooden blocks because of a hard training his sensei made them do. Now, he doesn't want to go off his bed. He yawned once more then closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a chair and his arms on the table, sort of like he was thinking very deep. He kept on staring at the wall as if there was a weird painting hanging. He narrowed his eyes, the grip of his hands tightened. He gave a sigh, and then closed his eyes. He scratched his head down to his neck with an annoyed look. He stopped then looked to his right. There, he looked at the window stoically. He narrowed his eyes then saw by the window a small spider crawling silently.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were busily minding their own businesses when they sniffed something sweet from outside their rooms. They followed it to the front door of their apartment. Together, both of them immediately opened the door. Sasuke looked to his right then Naruto to the left, and then looked at the middle, there they saw Naja getting a key from her pocket. They blushed for a moment then…

"WHOA! NAJA! You smell nice. Are you following me?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"Nani? I don't know what you're talking about. And besides this is where the. –."

"You sure?" he grinned again.

"Knock it off, wart!" shot Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, nice to see you again!" greeted Naja, as she bowed trying to hide her blushing face. He then blushed back. **(TT.) –This is what SASUKE-KUN looks like when he's blushing!**

_Hmph! Sasuke this, Sasuke that… always Sasuke, when can it be my turn? He already has Ino and Sakura,_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blushing Sasuke, **(TT)** then said…

"Know what, you have been staring at Naja for crying out loud, stop staring at her Sasuke-teme, you'll melt her!" shot Naruto making the two stop staring at each other.

"I'm not staring at her, dobe!" denied Sasuke.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You really sure?"

"YES, I'm sure,"

"You really, really su. -."

"YES! I'M SURE!"

"Tell me. You also like her, don't you?"

"No, I don't,"

"You sure, then why are you like a tomato when she says your name, huh?" glared Naruto.

"I'm not blushing!" glared Sasuke back. _I think…_

They were still arguing and still receiving each other's glares. Naja was fed up of seeing the two with icy stares, so she said…

"You know what, I'm really tired already. So can I have silence for the whole night?"

"…" The two were stunned.

Then she entered the room and closed the door in their faces.

"See what you did!" the two shot together.

"What did I tell you?" they heard her voice from the room.

"Let's just be quiet, ok?" whispered Naruto.

"Che!" Sasuke answered as they both entered their own rooms.

* * *

"Ah… sweet silence…" she said as she put down her bag. She explored the room. She looked to her left and there was a door that leads to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw on the left, a toilet, where you can do your businesses… and on the right, a shower.

"This is nice," she said as she closed the bathroom door.

She went to the bed near a huge window. She sat down and picked up her bag. She opened it and got a small journal that Mitarashi Anko gave her for her first birthday in Oto. She smiled as she remembered her past with her only friend. She was a loner before Orochimaru kidnapped her so she held Anko very dear to her heart.

(SIGHS) She sighed then stared beside the bed. It was a cabinet and curious as she was, she decided to take a peek on what was inside it.

"I wonder what's inside?" she reached for the handle and gripped it firmly. She pulled the two cabinet doors open and what does she saw?

"WOW!" she said after seeing a neatly piled clothes placed in the cabinet.

"Whoa, are they in the room package?" she said as she noticed that there was a note on top of it.

"Hmm?" as she read the contents of the note.

"Who knew I only brought one kimono with me?" she added. (A/N: she was used to wearing a blue slit kimono during Fridays due to Naja's 'FAMILY TRADITIONS' … her kimono is like Orochimaru's but only blue. On my fic, Orochimaru adopted that tradition only he wears it "MORE OFTEN"…)

* * *

OHAYO NAJA,

HOPE YOU LIKED THESE CLOTHES. HOKAGE-SAMA ORDERED ME TO BUY CLOTHES BECAUSE HE KNEW THAT YOU DIDN'T BRING THAT MUCH CLOTHES FOR YOUR ESCAPE. AND ALSO I HAD SOME HELP WITH A GIRL TOKUBESU JOUNIN TO PICK SOME OF IT. PARTICULARLY, MITARASH ANKO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

FROM: Genma

* * *

She smiled then tried on the clothes one by one. All of them seem to fit her very well especially the navy blue sleeveless dress with a slit up to her thighs and a matching hood. _I know I'll wear this tomorrow. -_She thought, and then she took it off and placed it to a hanger and hung it near the cabinet.

"They really surprise me…" she smiled and yawned and then laid herself down on the bed and took off her forehead protector.

"They are really nice… and… frea -_yawn_- ky at the same –_yawn_- time…" she said as she yawned again then fell asleep.

_

* * *

Why am I like this when Naja says my name but when other girls call my name, I feel nothing? When Naja calls me, I feel something heavy on my chest; something making my heart beat faster and slower at the same time… maybe, Naruto's right. Maybe I also have a crush on Naja, this feeling really is weird, how could I have a crush on a girl I just met earlier? I don't know what to do! Maybe, if I just let destiny to lead my path…or let my heart be the one who will lead me this time… he thought as he covered his eyes with his hands then fell asleep._

* * *

The sweet evening had passed and a sunny morning rose. She was dreaming of the so-called normal person and then it changed to a setting in the Ichiraku stand wherein she was eating 3 bowls of ramen and going on 4. It was already 8:30 am. Her dream is getting better and better until…

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! RISE AND SHINE. WAKEE- WAKEE! THE SUN IS UP, AND WHATEVER JUST TO WAKE YOU UP!" yelled the Tokubesu Jounin.

"CHE!" whined Naja.

"Ha," she smirked then pulled the blanket off Naja and pushed the sleeping girl out to bed.

"Itte! Why'd yah do that fo. -. MS. ANKO!" she cheered as she ran fast to hug her dear friend, now a Tokubesu Jounin, Mitarashi Anko, Anko eventually dodged the hug.

"Itte," complained Naja as she rubbed her forehead because she crashed into the wall. **:(I .):**

"Ts, BAKA." She smirked. **:(TT,):**

"Ms. Anko, why are you here?" asked Naja as she stood up from the floor.

"Why, you don't want me here?" she smirked again.

"NO, I'm just asking you."

"Hokage-sama told me to tour you all over Konoha. From top to bottom, left to right, from here to there, from. -."

"Aa, Ms Anko, you're doing it…" reminded Naja.

"Oh… Aa, here, eat this, you're favorite… boiled sweet potatoes," said Anko as she handed the contained to Naja.

"Arigato, Ms. Anko. Demo, I wish you bought ramen instead…" she grinned.

"Quickly! You don't want to waste your day, do yah? After that, take a bath."

"Ok, do you want some, Ms. Anko?"

"Don't mind if I do," smiled Anko as she grabbed one.

"Mind if I ask?" Naja said before she gobbled another sweet potato.

"Ok, it better be sensible," munched Anko.

"Oh it'll be…" smirked Naja.

"Just go on with the question, Naja." Annoyed Anko.

"Ok… did you cook this?" grinned Naja.

"AYE! Naja…" Sighed Anko.

"Hihihihi…" she grinned once more.

"Naja… whenever I give you sweet potatoes, you always ask me that same question, you know that I always cook sweet potatoes just for you."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Ever since you went away, all I've been eating is Kabuto's yucky favorite, tuna sandwich," complained Naja as she massaged her stomach.

"Aw… poor ugly duckling…" teased Anko.

"Uh… hey, I told you to never call me ugly duckling!" pissed off Naja.

"Gomen," smirked Anko.

"That's right, apologize!" Naja said with an evil grin on her face.

"You finish? Hurry up!" ordered Anko.

"Done!" she then turned her face back to a smile.

"Hurry up!" Anko motioned a double time gesture.

"Shish…" she muttered going to the bathroom.

"You forgot something," said Anko as she threw the clothes hanged on the cabinet and other garments.

"Arigato, Ms. Anko," replied Naja as she caught all of the items Anko threw at her.

She went inside and did the routine when taking a bath. Then she turned off the shower and got the towel that was hung on the hanger. After wiping her body, she put on a small amount of powder and then put on her clothes. After that, she sprayed cologne on the wrist and rubbed it to her neck. She dried her soft long red hair and wrapped it with her towel. She opened the bathroom door and stepped outside.

"Whoa, Naja… you look so kawaii!" said Anko as she stood up and pinched Naja's cheek.

"Itte! Don't do that, you'll rip my face off. And besides, the last time I was kawaii was yesterday." pouted Naja.

"Why, what happened?" Anko grinned.

"Almost every boy I met blushed when I talk to them… demo, there's this one 'NORMAL' gennin..." blushed Naja as she remembered this particular guy.**:(TT,):**

"You're 'BLUSHING'! You're already grown up! So, Naja-kun, who is the lucky gennin?" teased Anko.

"I'm not blushing," denied Naja. **:(TT.):**

"Hahahahaha… Naja, I've been through that, so don't have any excuses." Smirked Anko.

"Whoa, really? So who's that guy?" smirked Naja.

"Umino Iruka – Oops!" Anko covered her mouth.

"Hihihihihi…" laughed Naja.

"Hey, you're changing the topic! So, who's the lucky one?"

"Che, I don't know the people here,"

"Don't tell a lie! Hm … ah! I know, is it Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Heck no,"

"Hm… much more stoic eh… Hyuuga Neji!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Naja blushed again. **:(". ):**

"I've heard that he is the strongest successor of the Hyuuga clan. Too bad, he's a 'branch house' member…"

"Huh? What do yah mean by 'branch house' member?"

"I don't know," grinned Anko. "Yatta! Naja, can I braid your hair?" she added.

"Okee! Yehey!" cheered Naja in a chibi look. Anko braided Naja's hair, which is very hard because her hair reaches to the back of her knee.

"At last! It's done!" panted Anko.

"Let's go!" Naja cheered again.

They went out of the room and out of the apartment. They toured the village from the Ichiraku Stand, to the training camp. For such a big place, they finished at 12:30 in the afternoon.

"Wow! Much has changed. I really like this place more than ever," sighed Naja.

"Yeah, it's been a long time..." Anko said then she leaned her back against the tree then put her hands on the back of her neck.

"You remember when I let you eat mushroom?" remembered Anko.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you I'm allergic to mushrooms, then I bloated. Good thing, Kabuto's a medical-nin."

"Yeah," sighed Anko.

"So, how's Kabuto doing?"

"Oh you know, the usual… 'Bonding' with that super evil gay…"

"HE'S GAY?" shocked Anko.

"I call him, uh… gay," laughed Naja.

"Silly you," smiled Anko.

"You know what, Ms. Anko, you're really nice." smiled Naja.

"Ok, Naja, give it up, I know that trick. I taught you that trick. What do you want?" smirked Anko.

"Nothing, I'm just telling you that you're nice."

"Oh really?" Anko raised her brow.

"Really!"

Looking at Anko innocently, she finally gave in…

"Ok, ok, you got me," grinned Naja.

"Ha, I told you. I'm the master of that technique. So what do yah wanna know?"

"Mwe… mwe… mwehe… mwehehehehehe… but I popularized it…"

"Whatever, so what is it kid?" asked Anko. "Is it '_LOVE'_ problems?"" teased Anko.

"Nani? For your info, Ms. Anko, I'm not in love yet!" blushed Naja furiously.

"You're blushing! So that means… NAJA HAS A BOYFRIEND NAJA HAS A BOYFRIEND! Naja, I'm you're my long time friend and you didn't even tell me. How could you?" pouted Anko.

"I don't have any boyfriend, I'm still young. I wanna spend my youth wisely!" shot Naja.

"If I know. -," Anko was cut off by a typical blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy.

"Ohayo, Naja," greeted Naruto.

"Aa, Naruto. Ohayo too." Naja greeted back.

"Is it him?" whispered Anko.

"NO!" defended Naja, as she looked at Anko furiously.

"I'm here to tell you that I am sorry for my actions. You know… yesterday… the 'ramen', the making you 'angry', the 'arm around your shoulders', the arguing with Sasuke' and stuff…" muttered Naruto, blushing.

"Aa, it's alright Naruto. Don't worry," smiled Naja.

"Aw, you two look sweet together," grinned Anko.

"MISS ANKO!" yelled Naja.

"Well, I'll just go now," Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, mat'e-dozo,"

"Huh? Nani Naja?"

"Uh, well… it's so nice of you to apologize, you really didn't need to do that, honest." Naja smiled warmly.

"No really, it was wrong for me to do that." Blushed Naruto.

"Oh brother, I better leave now, things here are getting mushy," interrupted Anko.

_Thank goodness…_ muttered Naja on her mind.

"Sayonara lovebirds!" teased Anko.

"Just don't mind her Naruto, she lost a dozen of screws on her head a long time ago." joked Naja.

_Yes, it really worked! My plan really worked. I only thought of the plans last night and it really is effective! A few more steps and I'll beat Sasuke-teme and also, she'll be mine! YATTA!_ Thought Naruto mischievously.

"Aa, Naruto-san, you all right?" asked Naja.

"Oh yes, really fine," grinned Naruto.

_He's really freaky and nice at the same time,_ thought Naja.

"Aa, I'll leave now, JA NE Naruto."

"Ok, JA NE, my Dear,"

"Nani?" asked Naja.

"Nothing," he grinned once more.

"JA NE"- Naja _He's really weird…_

Naruto watched her fade out of sight. _Hehehehe!_

**JA NE!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hope you all really liked this one! So please be a dear and kindly review this fic. Remember, only constructive criticism is allowed!**

**Arigato to:** M.Y.M.P (our local band)

**Sutefani-chan:** Arigato Oneesan for the support, demo… GENMA'S NOT A PEDOPHILE! And besides, Kakashi is not really evil, right? And I only want this story to be fun, so, uh… DON'T SLAP ME!

**Brelle: **Thank you for the review you really did help me. I hope you continue reading my 'lil fic.

**Youkou: **Arigato! You really made me happy! Arigato for the support!

**Ako-si-Uchiha-Sasuke: **Ohayo Patricia, or should I say… SASUKE-KUN… Arigato de gozaimasu! Hope you continue reading mah 'lil fic. And you 'MUST' STOP OROCHIMARU; he's hunting me down! AAA! HE'S HERE! OUCH! He bit me… AAAA! The curse seal! It doesn't want to come off!

-_BURP! _OROCHIMARU, ah! Sweet blood…-

I'm the chosen one…

**Spyke the Hedgehog: **Arigato! Me really happy you reviewed! YOU ARE SO KIND!

**And all of the people who reads this, ARIGATO! **

**(Except for the people who will flame this fic!) **

**( ", ) –NARUTO _NGEK…-_**_A FILIPINO EXPRESSION_

**JA NE!**

**SEE YAH ALL NEXT TIME!**

**NAJA'S PROFILE:**

Name: Kameyama, Naja

Age: 13

Eyes: Light Blue

Hair: Red

Length: up to the back of her knee, always braided and has long layered bangs up to her shoulder. The length of her bangs starts from her eyes to the shoulders… (Do yah understand what I mean?)

Height: a few inches lower than Neji

Clothes: pitted blue mini skirt with sleeves shirt and a matching hood. (She has cycling shorts; so don't think of things!)

During Fridays: blue kimono with slit and a comfortable fit pants. Like Orochimaru's

(A/N: she has panic attacks even when it comes to small things, just like me... sometimes… **(",)**)

BORN IN KONOHA

Bloodline ability: You'll find out if you continue reading.

If there are any more questions about Naja, please don't be shy and send them through your reviews. I will not accept FLAMES! Stupid flames…


	3. The Ugly Duckling issue

**OHAYO! SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING. I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP READING MY 'LIL FIC. SO, HOW DID YOU REACT ON THE SECOND CHAPPIE? IS IT FUNNY? IS IT WEIRD? IS IT UH… WELL WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. OH YEAH, I'M GOING TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPPIE A 'LIL BIT LATE BECAUSE OF SCHOOLWORK. AND BEFORE I FORGET, I TYPED KUN INSTEAD OF CHAN WHEN NEJI THOUGHT THIS LINE:**

_Make sure it would happen, _**Naja-kun**_. Don't hide it; I know that you have: an advanced bloodline. –Neji's thoughts. But I can't seem to identify what type it is._

**REMEMBER NOW? It's supposed to be –chan! Not –kun! Argh!**

**GOMEN NASAI! **

**_I GUESS FATE DIDN'T LET ME OWN NARUTO MANGGA AND ANIME SO I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OKEE?_**

**BY ORDER OF THE GODAIME HOKAGE AND ALL OF THE KAGES, NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

_THERE WILL BE MANY **PIIPOO** HERE THAT WOULD RECEIVE THEIR UNDIVIDED OOCNESS_

**CHAPTER 3: THE UGLY DUCKLING ISSUE

* * *

**

QUICK RECAP:

"Aa, Naruto-san, you all right?" asked Naja.

"Oh yes, really fine," grinned Naruto.

_He's really freaky and nice at the same time,_ thought Naja.

"Aa, I'll leave now, JA NE Naruto."

"Ok, JA NE, my Dear,"

"Nani?" asked Naja.

"Nothing," he grinned once more.

"JA NE"- Naja _He's really weird…_

Naruto watched her fade out of sight. _Hehehehe!

* * *

_

­­While walking in the forest, she decided to hop on the branches of the trees. She hopped from one to another. Then after that, she reached to a really big bushy tree.

"This is a good spot to train." She said as she stopped and hopped down of the branch.

She paused and molded chakra and then ran closer. She kicked, punched and ducked the branches. She was training really hard and that she didn't felt someone was watching her.

"She's good, maybe even better…" he said as he watched her.

He went even closer to the tree. He closed his eyes then muttered…

"BYAKUGAN…"

"Huh? Who's there?" she worried as she stopped from her training.

"Great reflexes, Naja," he smirked as he jumped off the other tree.

"Oh it's just you Hyuuga Neji." She smiled with her dimples showing on each cheek.

"I know your secret, you also have a Kekkei Genkai. Show me!" ordered Neji.

"And why would I do that?" Naja narrowed her eyes.

"Show me!"

"And if I don't?"

"Aa, hard-headed, ei? I guess I have to fight you."

"Oh that's what you want? Don't worry, you'll never crack me."

"Enough talk!" Neji charged towards the girl.

"Fine!" as she dodged his blow.

They fought and dodged each other's fists. They were really tired and Neji's really getting annoyed. He thought that if he fights her, she would show him her bloodline, but he was wrong.

"Gomen, Neji demo, it's not… time…" she said as she bent down to dodge his fists. (Like Shikamaru in the 3rd CHUUNIN exams. You know? The part when he used the Kage Mane against Kin and then Kin bumped her head against the wall to dodge the shuriken if you all have watched that part.)

"Oh really? Then I'll make it time!"

"Why do you like to see my bloodline so much?" asked Naja as she tried to kick him.

"Non of your business!" he yelled as he attacked her.

"What you're doing is very stupid, Hyuuga Neji-san. It's very rude to force a girl to reveal her bloodline. REALLY!"

"Don't worry, sooner or later you'll crack," he hissed.

"As if?" smirked Naja. They fought and fought until they were tired, but no one would to surrender.

"Ha, tired now, Naja-_chan_?" smirked Neji.

"No, just getting started." She hurried closer to Neji. She attacked from top to bottom, but it seemed that he dodged her combos. She used almost all of her chakra and was panting. Now, it's Neji's opportunity to attack. He kicked her and trapped her using his two hands to grip her wrists tightly.

"Tired now? The only way to escape me is to use your bloodline against me!" he smirked.

"Tsk, tsk… wrong person to mess with, Neji-san." A voice was heard from the back.

"Huh, nani?" Neji looked back and saw Naja comfortably leaning on the other tree.

"What the?" Neji looked back at the cornered girl. It looks like she used KAWARIMI no jutsu on her opponent because what he's gripping now is a hay dummy.

"Face it Neji, it's not time. Just – ACK!" She fell on her knees and touched the lower left side of her neck and strange black marks began to cover her body. _Not now!_ _Darn you curse seal! _The curse mark of Orochimaru seemed to rise again. Although she lived Orochimaru for five years, she hasn't mastered how to control the curse seal.

"Don't trick me, I know that if I went near to you, you'll attack me immediately," smirked Neji.

"Aaaaaa!" screamed Naja and she fell unconscious.

"Naja?" befuddled Neji. Then he saw the black marks on Naja scatter allover, so he went near her and examined the marks. He then carried her.

* * *

A few minutes had passed then she finally came back to her senses. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the dense forest only that her head was on someone's lap.

"What happened?" alarmed Naja, head still on that someone's lap.

"Aa, you're awake, you fainted a while ago." Neji said.

Naja was surprised; she didn't imagine Neji could be this hospitable. He looked at her; she met his gaze then blushed. Quickly, she was alarmed and then…

**_BONG!_** Because of her rapid movement to sit, she didn't see Neji's head, which made her accidentally bump into his.

"Ouch!" they both said as they rubbed their foreheads.

"It really hurts," complained Naja.

"If you didn't hurried up to sit, this wouldn't happen," shot Neji.

"Hm… if you haven't challenge me, this wouldn't occur," Naja said arrogantly.

"You should thank me for letting you lay on my lap when you're knocked out."

"Who told you to let me lay on your lap?" shot Naja.

"Well you should just thank me… by the way, what are those black patches on your body?"

"Ha! NON-OF-YOUR-BUSINESS!" smirked Naja as she tried to make all of the patches go back to the original curse seal.

_Grr, she's so hard headed._ Thought Neji.

"Much has happened, so I suggest that you should keep this yourself," muttered Neji.

"Ok…"

"Til next time, Kameyama Naja," Neji said as he used SHUNSHIN no jutsu.

"Ja ne…" _I wonder why he likes to see my bloodline so much. He could lead me to trouble._ Thought Naja as she carefully stood up.

"Aa, I'll try to avoid him so that there won't be anymore trouble." She said as she fixed herself. She got rid of the dirt on her skirt and fixed her hair noticing her blue ribbon was missing.

"Oh man, it got stuck with Neji!" she remembered.

"_SIGHS_ I guess I just have to wear it, hair down." (In Filipino: _LUGAY)

* * *

_

"One thing is for sure, she has great senses and reflexes. She also is hard headed to add all up." Neji said while going back to their training camp.

"Yo, Neji!" Greeted his teammate with a huge grin.

"Good day isn't it?" he added.

"What is it Rocklee?" sighed Neji.

"Do you know who I dreamt of last night?" Rocklee grinned once more.

"Let me guess, the girl with red braided hair, Kameyama Naja," sighed Neji.

"Aa, your youthful answer is correct, how'd you know?" shocked Rocklee.

"One word: OBVIOUS." He flatly stated.

"Yeah Lee, you can't stop talking about her since the day you met. You really like her, don't you?" teased Tenten.

"Go for it!" she cheered.

"Hehehehe…" blushed Rocklee.

"Aa, Neji-san, I believe that you're late," smirked Gai.

"And also, you have a heavenly blue ribbon on your right wrist," grinned Gai.

"Hn?" Neji looked at his right wrist. There, it hung gently. He took the ribbon and looked at it.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"Ha, you'll never crack me!" smirked Naja.

"Let's see about that." Neji kicked her but missed. Naja countered his attack; but of her rapid attack, Neji almost slipped off his feet and accidentally pulled Naja's long braided hair (OUCH!) and the loop of the ribbon tangled on Neji's right wrist.

**-END OF FLASH BACK-**

"The fight…" he muttered.

"Huh?" confused Tenten.

"Can I see that for a moment?" Rocklee grabbed the ribbon quickly and examined it. He smelled it and then stared blankly into space with wide eyes.

"What have you done to my delicate rose?" glared Rocklee to his teammate, Neji.

"Nani? I don't know what are you talking about," -Neji.

"You stole it from my soul mate, did you?" Rocklee glared once more.

"No, I didn't" shot Neji.

"You're getting ahead of me, you're cheating!" flamed Rocklee.

"No, I'm not getting ahead of you, nor I am cheating. And besides, who would even like that hard-headed redhead?"

"ME! And say the truth, you also like her," shot Rocklee.

"No, I don't like her!" blushed Neji.

"Really? Then why in a squirrel's name are you blushing?" smirked Rocklee.

"I'm not blushing, it's just the heat," denied Neji.

"It's not that hot, Neji. Just admit it," teased Gai.

"It's not true!" yelled Neji.

"_Sigh,_ stop arguing, this will just lead to nowhere," yelled Tenten as she tried to separate the two.

* * *

"_Sigh…_" she shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. _I'm getting bored…_ she thought as she sat down where she met Rocklee. A few minutes had passed; she was still sitting there with complete silence until…

'_GRUMBLE…_' her stomach roared out loud. _And hungry…_ she added in her thought as she rubbed her stomach with her hand.

_Hehehe… time flies after battles…he wasted a lot of my chakra and time._ Naja thought.

She stood up and started walking. While having her walk on the pathway of the forest, she thought,

_Is it noon already? I'm hungry. Hmm… what time is it? Is it really noon already? If it's noon, how long have I been unconscious? How long have I been lying on Neji's lap? Neji no BAKA, why does he likes to see my bloodline ability? -SIGHS- I really want to eat Ramen!_

"_SIGH_, I really want to eat ramen or something really delectable…"

"Oi, Naja-chan!" greeted a pink headed girl.

"Aa, ohayo, Sakura-chan," replied Naja.

"Do you like to join us in our picnic?" smiled Sakura.

"Us?" asked Naja.

"Yes, us…" she pointed at her two male gennins training amongst the bushy trees.

"Oh," Naja looked at the back. There, the boys are molding their chakra then climbed up the tree trying to reach their flag target with just one hand.

"So, you like to join us?" asked Sakura waiting for a reply.

"Ok, don't mind if I do," smiled Naja.

"Sit next to me," instructed Sakura.

"Ok," Naja replied then sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura gave Naja her sandwich and table napkins. Naja said, "Thanks," and then Sakura called the boys,

"Sasuke-kun, lunch is served," she said sweetly to Sasuke and then,

"Naruto, eat!" she yelled to Naruto.

"Sakura, may I ask you a question?" asked Naja, sheepishly.

"Ok,"

"Is Naruto-kun… like that? I mean… weird?" wondered Naja.

"Yes, he's really weird from the beginning. One little advice, don't fall for his tricks ok, especially the 'BEING NICE TO A PRETTY GIRL PLAN'? Trust me, I know that plan, he once used it to me before," smirked Sakura as she gave Naja her tea. Naja nodded in reply.

The boys stopped their training to have their lunch. Kakashi too, stopped from his reading and went to the campsite.

"Haa… I'm so tired, and hungry," mumbled Naruto as he placed his palms on the back of his head.

"Don't worry Naruto, hard training can bring you to success like the saying, no pain, no gain," Naja smiled.

"Now I'm recharged, nice to see you again Naja-chan!" grinned Naruto, blushing. She smiled in return and then noticed Sasuke beside Naruto.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san, nice to see you again," smiled Naja. Then he replied with his usual, "Hn," a little bit different though, due to the visible red tints on his face then looked away.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for being the center of attention, again. Sakura saw the deathly glare of Naruto and she immediately slapped Naruto directly on the head.

"Ouch! Why'd yah do that for?" whined Naruto.

"That's for glaring at my Sasuke-kun," shot Sakura on Naruto's face.

Naja's eyes widen in shock and amusement, _Wow!_ She thought.

"They're always like that," sighed Kakashi as he read his so-called 'PRECIOUS' book, the 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Nani, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naja.

"If you're ever wondering, they're always like that." He answered her question.

"Oh,"

_Wait, did my Sasuke-kun blush? He blushed at Naja? Why did he blush? If he really did blush at Naja, why didn't he blush at me before? I am his teammate, so he's supposed to fall for me, not to a new comer. If he really, really did blush at Naja, that means she really is attractive! Hm… if it worked to Sasuke-kun and Naruto, I wonder if her attractiveness affects on other boys. I know, I'll do an experiment and if she really is the new heartthrob, and if she is, I shall be close to her and then ask her some beauty tips, then I will be the next heartthrob and the main goal is make Sasuke-kun to have a crush on me, after that he'll be mine! Mwahahaha! -_Evil laugh-. _Ha! Now I have a brilliant idea, why don't I invite Naja to the hot spring later at night. Maybe, if I hung out with Naja, Sasuke will like me too. Hehehehe! Nice idea Sakura!_ She gave herself a soft pat on the head then grinned evilly on her head.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave Sasuke his lunch.

"Here," she said as she gave Naruto his lunch.

"Let's eat!" cheered Naruto. They all ate happily and silently. _Naruto's almost behaving; I wonder what Sakura fed Naruto to make him this quiet. Maybe it's Naja, that's why he's almost behaving. And Sasuke, he blushed a while ago when Naja greeted him. This is interesting, very interesting._ Kakashi smirked.

"Thank you for inviting me over lunch," smiled Naja.

"No problem Naja-chan. By the way, do you have any plans later?" smiled Sakura.

"Uhm, no I don't have plans later, nande?" wondered Naja.

"I was hoping that we could hang out later," smiled Sakura, sheepishly.

"That's a great idea," replied Naja, cheerfully.

" Let's invite the other girls," Sakura stood up but before she could even take one step, someone called her attention,

"Ahem, ne Sakura-chan, you seem to be forgetting something," Kakashi called out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. After I clean this mess and after the training,"

"Speaking of training, have you already trained, Naja-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I have trained earlier," she replied.

"Can you train again with us? I mean you could train with us and Kakashi-sensei could supervise us, ONEGAI?" pleaded Naruto.

_Neji no BAKA, if he hadn't interrupted my training, it wouldn't be cut short... demo, he did let me lay on his lap when I was unconscious... wait, what am I thinking? He didn't even returned my ribbon; it's his entire fault, that's why my hair is going everywhere and wasted a lot of my time. Demo, it's ok because someone can now supervise my trainings. Well, at least for today, I guess. It is also nice of Naruto to ask me if I have trained._

"Uhm… oh sure, why not," said Naja as she smiled friendly to Naruto.

"Ok, last one here is a rotten egg!" grinned Naruto.

"Let's rest first Naruto, you don't was to have appendicitis do yah?" smirked Kakashi.

"I'll give him five," said Naja.

"Make that ten minutes," grinned Sakura.

"Why?" befuddled Naja.

"He ate too much," pointed Sakura to the direction of the bloated stomach of Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto, and don't run, you don't want to have any abnormalities on your baby, right?" smirked Kakashi as he kept on poking on Naruto's stomach.

"Kakashi-sensei no BAKA! I'm not pregnant! I'm a MAN!" flamed Naruto.

"Naruto's right, he's a man… a man with a huge worm on his stomach," laughed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" pouted Naruto, childishly.

"WAIT! Naja-chan, you were braided a while ago, why are you wearing your hair down?" asked Naruto curiously with his foxy smile twinkling.

"Uh… the ribbon… uh, it got stuck in the branches while I was uh, hopping on the trees a while ago." she lied quickly.

"Good thing, your hair wasn't tangled among the branches or else you'll have to cut your long beautiful long hair," said Sakura as she pet Naja's hair.

"Do you really think I have beautiful hair?" Naja smiled, puppy dog eyes style.

"Yes, you really do. What's your secret?"

"Uh, I think it runs in the clan, my mom has beautiful hair and so does my female clan members, well, that's what I can remember… But I normally use shampoo on weekdays and conditioner on weekends." she manage to smile.

"So, you're an only child?" said Sasuke.

"No…" her face suddenly gloomed.

"What's the matter?" asked Sakura.

"My older brother died when I was five because he drowned just to save me. He was a child prodigy, and the clan was very proud of him. The month before he died, he was training me to perfect my bloodline limit. He tried to train me and yet I wasn't able to perfect it. He was a good brother to me. Until that day came, a big storm passed Konoha, and I was in the middle with my training with my brother. We were training near the river, the tide was very high and the current was really strong. I was so hardheaded and kept on running near the edge, I accidentally slipped on a muddy puddle then fell on the river. He dove and swam on the river to save me. He did his best and reached up to me, he pulled me and managed to grab on a branch, but when he let me hold the branch, a huge branch fell and bumped on him hardly then one of its pointy parts stabbed on his back. From that day on, some of my relatives used curse me and accuse me of killing my own brother. Then some started to call me, 'Ugly Duckling' because I am a slow learner, I didn't develop my Kekkei Genkai… and I wasn't able to save my brother, and myself," muttered Naja.

"Yeah, 'Ugly Duckling' before and now, 'Beautiful Swan," grinned Naruto.

"…"

"I, I didn't know… that you had… a tragic past… Gomen Nasai, Kameyama Naja…" muttered Sakura.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan, in my clan we're supposed to develop it at five. I developed it when I was nine," explained Naja.

"So, you developed it with Orochimaru?" smirked Kakashi.

"How'd you know?" worried Naja.

"And he trained you then implanted a curse seal. Oh yeah, before he implanted the curse seal, you already developed it, right?" said Kakashi flatly.

"How'd you know?" worried Naja, again.

"Mitarashi Anko told me," he flatly said as he turned the page of the 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"…" Sighed Naja.

"Don't you know that he's just using you?" Sasuke said, stoically.

"Yes, I know… but I have no choice…"

Then there was silence for a while.

"Just, forget what I said… LAST ONE HERE IS A ROTTEN EGG…" Naja managed to cheer, trying to change the mood as she stood up. But before she can even take a small step, Sasuke pulled her wrist and that made her sit down again on the hard ground.

"Itte, why'd yah do that for?" said Naja as she rubbed her hip.

_Wow, she's really feminine. I should really hang out with her because if I always hang out with boys, I'll turn into a tomboy and that's not good. Sasuke-kun might not like me. _Thought Sakura.

"What's your bloodline ability?" asked Sasuke.

"Aha! Good question," grinned Naja.

"Can't tell you that…"

"Nande?" asked Sasuke.

"Aha! Another good question," she gave a grin once more.

"I don't want to hurt innocent people, anymore," she muttered.

"So, I have decided to only use it in B-rank missions and up, also to protect my self and others in great danger," she added.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! All of the Jounins will have a meeting for a week. So today's Saturday… right? So team 7, your training will be postponed for a week. But if you like to train with out me, you can," said Kakashi.

"Are all of the jounins included?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes, all," he replied to the question of Naruto.

"Even the Tokubesu Jounins?" asked Naja.

"Yes, even them."

"When would it start, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow," Kakashi said flatly as he kept on reading his book with wide eyes, I mean eye.

_Good timing! I'll start my plan later, 'Operation Be Close to Naja' here we come. I'll start it by inviting her later at night in the hot spring,_ grinned Sakura in her head.

"You're all dismissed," smiled Kakashi, and they all walked to their own directions.

"Wait, Naja-chan," Sakura called out.

"Nani, Sakura-chan?"

"Uhm… I was wondering if you could join me in the hot spring later?"

"Oh yes, I would like that."

"We could invite other girls," smiled Sakura.

"Ok,"

"I'll just pack a few things, come with me," said Sakura as she dragged Naja to her house.

"Did you heard that, Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan had just invited Naja-chan to the hot spring later, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" grinned Naruto maliciously.

"Hentaii! Are you gonna peek? Don't tell me you're gonna peek. Don't even dare to pee-ACK!" Naruto immediately covered Sasuke's mouth.

"BAKERU! They'll hear you!" hissed Naruto.

"Are you really gonna peek?" asked Sasuke in a whispering manner.

"DUH!" grinned Naruto with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"Yuck, I'm standing next to a hentaii. Ha, Kakashi-sensei must have infected you or something," smirked Sasuke.

"If I know, you are also curious on what's behind a girl's clothes, tell me, you're just too chicken to do it," tempted Naruto.

"I'm braver than you'll ever be…"

"So, you in?"

"What time shall we meet?" asked Sasuke.

"By the time Naja gets her things in her apartment."

"Fine,"

_Hehehehe… this is gonna be fun!" _thought Naruto with a hentaii grin plastered on his face.

**-TIL NEXT TIME! -**

**JA NE! (",)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**MYMP: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Spike the hedgehog**: ok, first of all, I would like to thank you for the review. It is not really my fault though to forget the suffixes, but it is really hard to manage schoolwork and this fic... do you get what I mean? In short, my schedule is a little bit hectic right now, so please bear with me.

**Moonshadow8**: thanks for the review. I would also like to know what Mary-sue-ish is? But, still thanks for the review.

**Levidicus**: thanks for the review... so, you didn't review the first chappie, ei? Well I'm just glad that you reviewed this time. Hope you continue reading my fic.

**Ako-si-Uchiha-Sasuke:** thank you Patricia! Hope you continue reading!

**HakuTenshu:** Oh my Gosh! Why the heck are you shocked! Did I offend you or something? Or is it that you were shocked because Kakashi setted-up his members: Sasuke-kun and Naruto with the new girl, Naja? Well, I just hope I didn't offend you and hope that you like my story.

**And to all who read my story, ARIGATO! Hope you all like my little fic! I am happy because you all reviewed and for receiving 176 and up hits. Before I forget, remember the faces I typed on the second chappy? It was supposed to look like its bowing but I just then remembered that the symbols, or whatever you call them were not allowed, so again, sorry! I just really hope you can imagine the looks of the bowing faces! Oh yeah, I think on the first part of this chappy sucks, so if it really sucks, please forgive me. SEE YOU ALL AGAIN AND DON'T FORGET TO BE CAREFUL OF OROCHIMARU!**

**SAYONARA! ( ",)**


End file.
